on the net
by tvfreaky
Summary: la vie de buffy va basculee lors d'une patrouille avec Faith....shiffer BF


The net!

Buffy était chez elle...enfin pas vraiment chez elle vu que sa vraie maison était à Sunnydale et que maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière…

Elle vivait aujourd'hui à Hearst Castle la ville qui se situait à coté de Sunnydale.

Elle avait acheté une maison et vivait avec Dawn, Alex, Willow et Kennedy.

Giles était parti à la recherche nouvelles tueuses pour les former et Faith avait un petit appartement pour elle seule en ville.

Elle surfait sur le net en attendant que quelqu'un se connecte… Depuis plusieurs jours déjà elle ressentait un vide en elle, mais elle ne réussissait toujours pas à l'identifier. La mort de Spike, le départ d'Angel… ou alors plus récemment sa discussion avec Faith ?

Deux semaines auparavant, pendant leur patrouille :

F :hey B j'ai vraiment un truc important à te dire…

B : ça concerne quoi ?

F : moi et…toi !

B qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir la-dedans…ou plutôt dans quoi est-ce que tu vas m'embarquer ?

F : hey du calme c'est un truc bien que j'essaie de te dire…en tout cas bien pour moi !

B : bon ben vas-y lance toi alors !

F : Bon voila j'y vais…tu sais que je dévore mec après mec, hein ?

B : oui je crois bien avoir remarquer ça….

F : et bien… c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore trouver la bonne personne…

B : a bon ?et Woods alors ?

F : nop, toujours une passade !

B : donc si tu me dis ça maintenant je suppose que c'est parce que tu l'as trouvée ?

F : et bien oui….et c'est….heu…toi !

B : quoi ?...mais…ou ?comment ?pourquoi ?

F : hey relax, je t'exprime mes sentiments je te demande pas de te jeter du pont !

B : hahaha, très marrant faith !

F : non je rigole pas la B, j'ai réellement des sentiments pour toi !

Au lieu de répondre au sentiments de Faith, Buffy partit en courant…et maintenant voila une semaine que Faith ne lui parlait plus…oh oui bien sur elle lui demandais comment ça allait mais plus jamais elle ne se fichait d'elle, ni lui reparlait de ses sentiments…

« Mais tout cela va changer aujourd'hui ! » se dit buffy…je vais la confronter…

Et juste a se moment-la Faith se connecte sur Internet avec un pseudo qui allait donner du fil a retordre a Buffy:

#fAITh : Je t'aime, tu me rejettes, je croyais t'avoir oublier…mais pq est-ce que je te vois chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ?#

« Ca va pas être du gâteau » se dit Buffy

-salut Faith…

-oh tiens B, ça gaze ?

-heu oui on peut dire ça. Et toi ?

-j'ai vu mieux…

-oui justement je crois que c'est de ma faute non ?

-tiens comment t'as deviné ?

« Tiens l'ironie revient, je dois être dans le bon » se dit Buffy

-écoute je veux pas commencer a se disputer…je veux juste te demander si une soirée vidéo ça te dit ?

« Merde une soirée avec B, comment je vais me contrôler moi »Faith commençait vraiment a paniquer la.

-heu ouais pourquoi pas, mais heu…ça va pas déranger les autres que je vienne m'incruster durant une de vos fameuses soirées ?

-pas vraiment non…

« Surtout que les autres ne seront pas la, donc pas moyen d'échapper a la discussion « Buffy se réjouissait déjà a la tête que Faith allait faire quand elle allait découvrir ça !

-bon okay, je viens vers 19h30 ?ça te va ?

-oui parfait, a tantôt alors…

-ouais c'est ça a tantôt…

Et Buffy quitta le net car il fallait qu'elle aille faire des courses pour la soirée…après tout nourrir 2 tueuses ça fait un paquet de nourriture !

19h30 : maison summers :

Diiiing Doooong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong

B : oui c'est bon j'arrive…

F : a ben pas trop tôt je commençais a m'endormir moi ici !

B : oui c'est bon entre…

F : bon ou sont les autres ?

B : Ils ne sont pas la, j'avais oublier la tantôt que Alex et Dawn allait au cinéma et que Willow et Kennedy allait a une conférence de sorcières ou un truc du genre…

F : oh okay

« Comment je vais tenir moi, elle est folle ou quoi ? »

B : bon ben vas-y installe toi je prépare tout…

F : okay

Une heure plus tard :

F : ah c'était bien ce film, manquait un peu de sex mais ça allait !

B : oh toi, y a toujours du sex qui manque !

F : et ouais je suis une sex machine c'est pas de ma faute !

B : ouais ouais bon tu choisis le suivant ?

Faith se leva du canapé et pris les dvds qui traînaient sur la table…

F : détour mortel ça te va ?

B : heu un film d'horreur chui pas très sur…

F : m'enfin t'es LA tueuse et t'as peur d'un film d'horreur ?

B : ben en général je regarde ça avec Alex a cote de moi et je lui saute dans les bras des que c'est un passage terrifiant !

F : t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai des bras costaud pour te protéger…

B :ahahah merci Faith

F : mais de rien B,bon je le met ou pas alors ?

B : heu oui vas-y je ferais semblant de ne pas avoir peur…

Faith met le dvd et va se rassoire a cote de Buffy.

A la première scène de meurtre Buffy ne peut s'empêcher de se coller contre Faith…

F : et t'as rien a craindre je suis la…il va rien t'arriver ce n'est qu'un film…

B : oui je sais mais bon…

F : allez viens par ici …

Et Faith prit Buffy et l'encercla de ses bras pour la rassurer…

F : c'est mieux comme ça ?

B : heu oui merci !

« C'est étrange,même quand je regarde un film d'horreur avec Alex j'ai toujours une crainte et maintenant que c'est Faith je me sens en parfaite sécurité ! » Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser !

« Arrête de te faire des films, c'est juste parce que c'est une tueuse »

A la fin du film,Faith remarqua que Buffy c'était endormie,au moindre geste Buffy aurait été réveillée

« Plutôt mourir que de la réveillée, elle est si belle quand elle dort »

« Bon heureusement que le film était bien »

Sur ce elle remit détour mortel…

Apres avoir revu le film deux fois Faith commença a se sentir fatiguer…au lieu de réveiller Buffy pour qu'elle puisse partir, Faith s'endormi tout simplement sur le fauteuil avec Buffy dans ses bras…

Le lendemain matin :

B :Waouw qu'elle bonne nuit,j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis deux semaines,quand elle réalisa ou elle se trouvait Buffy compris que Faith y était pour beaucoup…

« Alors ce n'était pas Angel ni Spike, c'était elle ! »

Mais a cette nouvelle Buffy ne paniqua pas, elle su que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait….Faith et son amour a ses cotes pour le reste de ses jours….

Buffy partit a la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Faith…mais ce qu'elle ne su pas c'est que Faith était réveillée depuis bien longtemps…

« Buffy est rester dans mes bras alors qu'elle était réveillée, j'aurais une chance ?non Faith arrête la tu te prends la tête encore…d'un autre cote, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? »

Et faith se leva pour se rendre a la cuisine…

B : tiens bonjour Belle au bois dormant !

F : appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te casse en deux…et tu sais que je sais le faire !

B : oula quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin…

« Bon c'est le moment la je vais attaquer, croisons les doigts ! »Espéra Faith

F : non vraiment pas j'ai passée la meilleur nuit de mon existence…

B : pourtant tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sex ?

F :ahahaha…si tu t'y mets aussi alors…

B : non non c'est bon je rigole…je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai passée une très bonne nuit !

F : ah bon ?pourtant c'est quand même avec moi que t'as dormis …

B : c'est que tu dois être un bon oreiller

« Est ce que c'est une insinuation ? Merde qu'est ce que je fais la…Vas-y lance toi Faith ! »

F : dis B, si t'as vraiment passé une si bonne nuit que ça on pourrait remettre ça ce soir ?

Buffy en pensant ne réalisa pas qu'elle dit tout haut :

Quand tu veux, moi je serais partant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie….

Faith ne sus plus quoi dire mais elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avais jamais été !

F : B c'est vrai, tu te fous pas de moi ?

Buffy reprenant ses esprits du avouer la vérité a Faith…

Oui c'est vrai, écoute je viens de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie…et je veux encore en avoir des milliers avec toi !

Soudain Buffy éclata en larme…

Faith accouru directement pour la prendre dans ses bras…

Hey baby, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller…je suis la pour te protéger et je le ferais mais si je dois en crever…

B : je sais. Merci vraiment mais c'est plus compliquer que ca….

F : a bon pourquoi ?

F : ben je t'ai pas di mais disons que je voyais quelqu'un ces temps-ci…et je commençais a l'apprécier…

F : donc tu ne veux pas que cela se fasse entre nous, c'est ça ?dit Faith en s'écartant de Buffy

Buffy se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras…non non c'est pas ça du tout, tu crois quand même pas que je vais lâcher celle avec qui je suis si bien ?

F : ben on sait jamais…

B : t'es bête Faith…

F : c'est toi qui le dit !bon ou es le problème alors ?

B : si je lui dis en face jamais j'y arriverais…

F : tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

B : tu ferais ça ?

F : évidement tout pour ma princesse !

B : mmhh, princesse, J'ADORE !

F : de toute façon tout te va alors…sur ce Faith embrassa Buffy d'un baiser si doux sur les lèvres qu'on aurait dit une caresse...

Bon je viens te chercher vers trois heures pendant ce temps la toi tu lui téléphone pour lui donner rdv a 4h au café près du cimetière…

B : bien mon général !

F : très marrant…bon a tantôt mon cœur…et elle se dirigea vers la porte…

B : heu j'ai pas droit a un bisous ?

Et Faith revint sur ses pas et lui donna le baiser le plus fougueux qu'elle pu…

C'est bon maintenant ?

B : oui parfait…tu me manques déjà…

F : je suis même pas encore partie !

B : quand même…

F : bon dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester…après tout tu vas trop me manquer aussi !

B : youppie

F : bon qu'est ce que tu veux faire…

B : être dans tes bras…

F : ça me parait une bonne idée…viens je t'emmène…

B : ou on va ?

F : je dois terminer une note pour Giles, je peux le faire sur le pc et toi tu peux te mettre sur mes genoux…

B :Faith qui envoie un papier a Giles… et a temps en plus !

F : et oui…depuis qu'il y a ce nouveau sentiment en moi je suis plus…mature on va dire..

B : et c'est quoi ce sentiment ?

F : je suis amoureuse de toi patate !

B : oh alors ça me conviens…

F : bon tu viens j'aimerais avoir fini le plus vite possible..

B : okay je suis la…

F : bon je fais ce papier puis on peut aller manger un truc si tu veux..

B : oui parfait, tu me laisse une place..

Faith prenant Buffy dans ses bras l'installa sur ses genoux et encercla sa taille d'un bras…

F : c'est bon tu es bien installée ?

B : avec toi toujours !

Faith lui donna un baiser à la base de son cou

F : c'est pas possible de t'aimer autant…et pourtant moi j'y arrive !

B : merciiiiiiiii , sur ce elle se retourna vers Faith et commença a flirter avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus un souffle d'air en elles…

F : waoaauw c'était pour quoi ?

B : pour être toi !

F : dans ce cas…et Faith flirta avec buffy d'une façon tout aussi passionnée.

B : et ça c'était pour quoi ?

F : pour être toi !

B : tu sais qu'on n'en finira jamais comme ça ?

F : non non je sais... Bon laisse moi faire ce fichu papier puis on peut y aller…

En allumant le pc de Buffy msn messenger c'était connecté sur sa session …

JASON veut vous parler

F : c'est qui jason ?

B : le gars dont je t'ai parlé…

F : ah bon okay…il veut vraiment te parler tu sais…peut-être que tu devrais lui répondre…

B : oui t'as raison plus vite se sera fait mieux ce sera…mais ne pars pas rester près de moi….

F : ou veux tu que j'aille baby ? je veux pas te laisser avec lui !mais je te jure que s'il te dis un sale truc je vais m'énervé sur lui…

B : du calme F ça va aller…et puis je t'ais toi dit Buffy en embrassant Faith…

F : mmhh je t'aime B

B : moi aussi je t'aime... bon finissons en !

-tiens salut buffy

-salut jason

-ça va ?

-GENIAL et toi ?

-ouais ouais…tu me manques…

-…

-buffy pourquoi tu répond pas ?

-il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir…ou plutôt active la webcam et tu verras

En effet Jason vit Buffy sur les genoux de Faith et elle lui tenait la main et déposait des baisers sur son cou et ses épaules…

-ah je vois…je veux dire tu me laisse pour CA ?

Buffy senti Faith s'agiter

B : Laisse courir, ça va aller, je t'ai toi c'est tout ce qui compte…

F : n'empêche ce con devrait pas m'insulter..

B : je sais mon cœur mais ça va…laisse ce n'est qu'un crétin…

F : oui ça j'ai vu !

-bon alors c'est vrai tu me laisse pour elle ?

-oui

-et y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

-non je l'aime

-mais moi je t'aime aussi

-je suis désolée…

Buffy senti quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue et vit qu'elle pleurait…Faith le remarqua tout de suite..

F : hey princesse calme toi…allez viens dans mes bras…je t'ai dis que j'allai te protéger te c'est ce que je vais faire…laisse moi terminer la conversation…

-bon Jason je crois que Buffy ne veut plus parler alors on stop okay….

-ouais c'est ça…cassez vous…

Mais Faith ne lui laissa plus parler car elle avait déjà tout coupé…

F : viens avec moi jusqu'au lit…

Et elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le lit de Buffy, Faith la câlinant …

Le soir tout le monde était rentré et Willow fut la première à remarquer que Buffy était heureuse…

W : pourquoi cet air si…heureux…

B : et bien j'ai quelque chose a vous annoncer…je…je suis amoureuse de Faith…

Sur cette déclaration elle alla vers elle et se blottit dans ses bras…

W : mais c'est merveilleux ! Mais maintenant que tu es passé de l'autre coté, pas question de t'approcher de Kennedy dit Willow en rigolant…

B : t'inquiète pas…je ne me séparerait de Faith pour rien au monde…

Alex a Dawn : et voila maintenant et on est les seul sans petits copains/copines…

D : tu dois te laisser du temps Alex ton charme fera bien des ravages dans quelques temps !

En tout cas je suis super contente pour vous deux…Faith, j'espère qu'avec tout ça tu va venir habiter chez nous alors !

F : on en a pas vraiment encore parler…dit-elle en se tournant vers Buffy

B : bien sur que tu peux mon cœur…me réveiller avec toi tout les matins mais c'est le plus beau rêve de ma vie !

F : je t'aime trop pour être vrai buffy summers !

B : moi aussi Faith Lehane !

A : et voila encore une fille de plus…moi je vais demander a Giles de revenir car ça peux plus durer !...

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon pour une autre soirée vidéo :

Dawn était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Alex,willow reposait sa tête sur les genoux de Kennedy qui jouait avec ses cheveux…et buffy était dans les bras de faith et elle lui caressait le dos…

« Voila c'est ça dont j'ai toujours rêver, une famille, un amour… »Pensa faith avant de se concentre sur le film…

Fin


End file.
